Redemption and Royalty
by lightwolf8
Summary: Zelda is a farm girl accused of murder - and only she knows it is a lie. Link is a prince, having princesses from foreign lands pushed into his presence. When these two meet for the most unexpected reason, a journey begins. But for what? Zelda/Link switch
1. Accused

**_Redemption and Royalty_**

**A/N: I. Am. Mad!!!!!! I have to stop with the new stories!!! Asdkjfka eisdka $!! 3 dlsa;!!! Ahem… sorry for the random letters and symbols o.O Well, this is a new story (no really? Okay I'll stop complaining now, it is my story after all) and I hope you enjoy it! It isn't set in any game really so I just used the characters from all of them (mostly from TP and OoT) Also, the beginning part of this chapter is boring, I admit it, and it gets better near the end. Trust me. SO READ ALL THE WAY!!!**

**_Chapter one: Accused_**

Zelda let out a long sigh as she pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. The sun was at its highest point in the sky and it beat down on her. Sweat rolled down her face and she clenched her calloused hands. She grabbed the field plow that stood next to her and she continued on with her work. The mules that pulled the plow heehawed and continued to walk slowly down the fields, Zelda pushing from behind.

"Zelda!" called a voice from behind her. The voice came from a man named Rusl, a middle-aged man who was rumored to have helped train the Prince himself. But, Zelda thought that it probably was not true. Rusl ran towards her, careful to not step on any of the growing crops. "Fado said that you can take a break for today, he said that he might have Talon finish up." Rusl smiled at her and she laughed.

"Talon?" she asked, good-humored. "Well, let us thank our Goddesses if that lazy man even gets up to milk a single cow, no, we should thank them even if he gets up once!"

Rusl laughed and nodded. "Well, you better hurry up, girl. Your father was also calling for you."

Zelda nodded and began to turn the plow around. Rusl saw her do so and snorted. "What?" she asked.

"You are quite strong for a girl of your size. Well, I have to hurry up. I am departing for the castle tomorrow."

"Oh! That soon, well, I wish you luck!" Zelda called to the man as he ran through the fields. She bit her lip as she headed back to the stables with the mules. She _was _strong for a girl. That was why Fado had her plow the fields while the other villagers did something different. She shook her head. Why was she thinking about that? It had to do with nothing.

Zelda let out a stifled yawn when she reached the stables. Her back was sore along with her hands. When she returned to her house, she would make sure that she had a bath.

"Hello Zelda!" called Malon. She sat on a hay bale with the back of her head resting on a fence. Malon was Zelda's most trustworthy friend and forever had they been. Even as children. "You are done early."

"Fado is allowing me to take a break."

"Lucky…"

"Malon!" Zelda said with a gasp.

The redheaded farm girl jumped up in surprise. "What? What?!"

Zelda put her hand to her mouth, trying to keep from laughing at her friend. "Calm down!" She paused and shook her head. "All you ever do is sit in the stables and tend to the animals. It isn't exactly hard labor."

"Well, I'll have you know, just because- well- Oh, never mind. I've got nothin'." Malon walked over to Zelda and took the reins of the mules, leading them into their stalls. She then grabbed a bucket of chicken feed and threw it on the ground in the gate-enclosed chicken coop. "Would you like to have my job?"

Zelda wrinkled her nose. "Malon, I don't love animals as much as you. Remember that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She sat back down on the hay bale and looked at Zelda curiously. "Why do you wear a headscarf? Your hair is very pretty."

"My mother always used to wear her hair like that and…" she said, beginning to trail off.

"Okay! Enough of that then." Malon jumped up once more and grabbed Zelda's hand. "One of these days we have to travel! Go further than the lands known to us! It will be great!"

Zelda smiled at her ranting, energetic friend. After awhile, Zelda grabbed her shoulders. "Malon, calm down."

"Fine, fine. But don't you have to hurry home to your dad?"

Zelda's eyes widened. "Of course! Bye Malon," she yelled over her shoulder to the other farm girl.

Zelda ran to the village, her feet pounding against the dusty trail. The village was decent sized and it went by the name of Ordon. Ordon was known for its well-grown crops -thanks to Zelda, Fado, and a few others of the village- and its fine horses -thanks to Malon, a girl close to Zelda and Malon's age name Ilia, and a greedy man named Ingo. But, Ordon wasn't the only place of farming. There were two other farms but they were mainly ranches and they went by the names of Romani Ranch and Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda was told that Malon, Talon, and Ingo were originally from Lon Lon Ranch, to the north, but they came to Ordon and left there ranch to become ruins. Romani ranch was to the south but Zelda had never met anyone from there.

Zelda entered the village and headed to her home. Opening the door, her father came up and hugged her tightly. Her father was a large man, with a thick, graying beard. Zelda often teased him how he would have to shave his beard and put it on his head so he had actually had hair. "Fa-ther…" she choked as she squirmed from his steel grip. She managed to escape and ran behind a table. Her father laughed and smiled.

"Go get cleaned, daughter. Remember, we have to begin preparing for the Mid-summer Festival tomorrow."

Zelda nodded and headed down the hall to prepare her bath. She peeled away her dirty clothes and took out her headscarf, allowing her golden hair to slide out and reflect all light that hit it. People seemed to adore her hair that was why she always wore her headscarf, not just because her mother did. People would say how pretty she was, so she began to hide her hair from all sight.

Zelda stepped slowly into the tub and let out a long sigh when she hit the cold water. She leaned back and watched the dirt and filth rise to the surface of the water and she frowned. There was no point in taking a bath when you sit in your own filth, but, there was no other way. And she was thankful for what she had.

After she was done, Zelda dried herself and slid on a white dress. She brushed out her tangled hair and put on a blue headscarf. She tipped her head to the side and wandered outside. She moaned in annoyance when a blast of heat hit her and she suddenly wished she were back in the tub. Well, now she had a half a day to spend doing whatever she pleased. But what she was to do remained a mystery.

Zelda ended up spending the day assisting Uli -Rusl's extremely pregnant wife and the mother of a boy named Colin- with house chores. Cleaning, washing, drying, cooking… Things like that. The woman was delightful to be around for everywhere she went; a smile was on her face. Not once had Zelda seen that woman frown. Of course, she occasionally would be upset, but she would always smile gently no matter what.

Zelda stayed with her until the sun had set and everyone was in the comfort of their own homes. She was in the midst of patching one of Colin's shirts when Uli walked over.

"Zelda," she said, her voice soft and tired, "you may go home now if you wish. I thank you for everything."

"It has been a pleasure, Uli. I will make sure that I stop by tomorrow when I have time free from preparing for the festival."

"You do not have to…"

"It is not a bother. Well, goodnight Uli!" she called as she walked out of the small home. She nodded to Colin as she passed him with a pot full of water for drinking to bring to his mother. The blond-haired boy smiled in return and hurried inside.

Zelda looked up at the sky as she walked along. Not a cloud in sight, that promised good weather for the upcoming days. Shining stars dotted the sky, numerous constellations visible to the farm girl. She smiled and prayed to the Goddesses of Hyrule that all would be well for the next few days.

* * *

Zelda's eyes opened wide in fear as she heard a loud crash in the night, waking her from her sleep. Outside, shouts and screams could be heard from the villagers. She ran into her father's room to see if he was awake. Seeing that he was not, she sprinted outside, not caring that all she wore was a simple, thin cotton nightdress. Her eyes widened when she saw smoke curling and flames licking at the sky. They were coming from the farm and ranch.

She looked around wildly at the village where no one was found. _They must be up at the spring, getting water, _she thought. Well then, she would- Zelda froze suddenly. "Malon…" she whispered fearfully. Her redheaded friend had not returned to the village that night. She must have fallen asleep in the stables. "Malon!" she cried as she ran down the dirt trail to the farm and ranch.

Appearing at the gate, the flames seemed to now be reaching the heavens where the Goddesses rested. Zelda gasped, now paralyzed at the flames that quickly spread throughout the fields. She forgot how to breathe even and once she began to choke she quickly regained feeling throughout her body and hurried to the stables. "Malon!" she yelled. Zelda ran through the gate and into the stables. She began to cough when smoke filled her lungs. A rafter fell beside her, engulfed in flames and Zelda jumped backwards, falling onto the ground next to a rearing horse. The horse whinnied in fear and was about to kick at her but she managed to crawl away. A second rafter fell and caught her dress on fire. Zelda squealed and stomped it out. "Malon!" she cried again, with no avail.

Zelda coughed and spotted Malon's purple and white dress throughout the smoke. She carefully made her way over and itched at her stinging, smoke filled eyes. She grabbed her friends hand and pulled her up. Zelda let out a small yell of surprise when something jabbed at her leg. Lifting the side of her skirt, she saw a small cut along her leg but no blood was shed. She moved her hand slowly along the ground and came to a dagger. Holding it close, she looked carefully at it. She knew that she should be getting Malon out, but… marking along the flat of the blade reminded her of the storied she was told when younger… And it had the insignia of the Royal Family on it. But that was not what made Zelda freeze. It was the blood, scarlet and dripping, that froze her. And it was not her blood.

It was Malon's.

Zelda's eyes were full of fear when she dragged Malon out of the burning ranch, the dagger in hand. Once in the light of the moon, despite the burning fire not ten feet away, she noticed a large gash in between Malon's breasts. Zelda dropped the dagger knowing that it was the murder weapon of her dear friend that she considered her sister. Zelda shakily stood and picked up the weapon. She held it close to her face and felt tears roll endlessly down her face.

Her friend… Her friend was _murdered! _So the fire was not caused by the heat, instead, it was caused purposely. Zelda looked down at Malon, whose blood was still flowing, and let out a cry of distress.

"Z-zel-da…" said a voice from behind her.

Twirling around, the dagger close to her chest, she received icy glares from the people of Ordon who carried buckets filled to the rim with water.

"Malon!" cried Talon who ran forward to his daughter, dead on the ground. He grabbed her hand and spat at Zelda. "Y-you bitch! You murdered my daughter!"

_No, _thought Zelda. _No! I didn't murder her! I tried to save her! _But, despite her thoughts, Zelda said nothing. The villagers would never believe her. Never. They hated her now.

"Let's throw her into the fire!" yelled Ingo from somewhere in the crowd.

The children were heard agreeing and a few of the adults. "Zelda…" whispered her father. "How could you?!" Her father gasped when a horse came bolting out of the flaming stables. Probably the only living animal left.

The horse was mad; it ran around, kicking out at the village people and whinnying. "Calm that horse!" Zelda heard Ilia and Ingo yell. Ilia then did something, Zelda didn't know for everything was moving so fast around her, and the horse calmed down. She must have fainted then, for everything around her went black and the voices faded around her.

* * *

When she woke up, her body ached and refused to move as she attempted to sit up.

"Well, well, well. Look, Bjorg, our little murderer is awake."

"What do you think her punishment'll be, Wmonyd?"

"Well, I can think of many reasons…"

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but then choked from a gag placed in her mouth. She tried moving her sore arms that were held upward, but they were shackled to a wall. "Mhph… Kphm!" she said, trying to speak with her guards. She kicked out angrily and squirmed about.

"Woman, you are not getting out any-" the guard named Bjorg stopped talking when a door screeched open, permitting light into the dark, musty dungeon. He slammed his spear against the hard ground in salute to someone.

A robed figure appeared in front of her cell and he gave an awful sneer. "Since the Royal Council has no other prisoners, you will be presented to the Council later today for the crime you have committed."

Zelda mumbled through her gag again and the man laughed at her pathetic attempt.

"As soon as you are presented, the sooner we decide your punishment. Which most likely will be execution. Anyways, good day to you! And no talking to the prisoner." The man turned around with a swish of his robe. The door slammed shut behind him and almost complete darkness came once more to the dungeon.

"Good day to you?" asked Wmonyd. Bjorg must have shrugged for there was a slight clamor of armor. "That man has problems…"

"Well, woman," said Bjorg, his head peeking into her cell. "You have only an hour at the most… until you die that is." The two guards laughed and Zelda shook her head angrily.

She was being blamed for something she did not even do! _Goddesses, please, please give the power, wisdom, and courage to guide me through my troubled times, _she prayed.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Tahs Dahs! Well, that is my first chapter of ****Redemption and Royalty. ****I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please tell me in a review, and if not, suggestions are highly welcomed! And, I do accept flaming unlike most authors. So… review please and I'll update as soon as I have time.**


	2. The Hearing

_**Redemption and Royalty**_

**A/N: Hellloooo everyone! Despite the fact I am writing four stories at once, I still managed to update this one soon. YAY! Well, once again, I used characters from almost all the Zelda games, blah, blah, blah. I also should say a disclaimer, but I know that you know what it is already. I am done ;)**

_**Chapter 2: The Hearing**_

"Your Highness," said one of the castle servants, running to the throne and kneeling before the prince. "There is news of the Council having someone presented and High Council Master Malik wishes you to come."

The servant shook nervously from being in front of his prince and because for many, many years, not a single crime had been committed in the kingdom of Hyrule. Of course, there had been the occasional robberies. But those had been easily stopped by the soldiers and guards of Hyrule.

The prince leaned back in the throne and tapped his fingers on the armrest. "Really?" When the servant nodded quickly, he ran away to do whatever he had to, leaving the prince highly in confusion.

"I have heard the news as well, Prince," said a figure lurking in the shadows.

The prince turned to face the figure and sighed. "I believe you, Impa." Impa was a Sheikah and also the prince's nursemaid when he was younger. Tanned skin, red eyes, and the Sheikah symbol on her outfit, clearly revealed her as one of the ancient tribe. She wore metal armor and a sword that rested near her midback showing that she would fight if needed, despite her elderly age. "What was the crime?"

Impa snorted. "Well, down south in Ordon there was a fire set to the farm and ranch. One of the girls there murdered another in the burning stables. Or so I have heard. It is not much, but we must wait until the Council hearing for more useful information." Impa frowned at the young prince who was zoning out. His eyes were drooping from lack of sleep and his head rested on his hand. "Prince," Impa called to him with no avail. "Prince?" She groaned. "Link!"

The prince jumped up in his seat and looked at his nursemaid. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

The Sheikah rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Nothing." She turned away to leave, but quickly turned to face Link. "Another letter," she said before disappearing with a deku nut.

Link let out a groan. Another letter meant another marriage offering from some far off princess of an unknown land. He honestly did not want to marry. Some woman -maybe even _child- _would be coming into his castle, and he would have to split the responsibility of Hyrule with her. The woman might be raving mad who ate children for breakfast and he would have to allow her to help rule Hyrule. He had told Impa this once but the nursemaid just looked at him as if _he_ were the one who was mad.

For many years he had studied all of the Hylian languages. Sheikah, Gerudo, Zora, Goron, and ancient Hylian. He had studied the old stories and legends that would always remain in history. He had studied the different cultures and behaviors of the different races of Hyrule. And still, to that day, he was being taught by the finest tutors Impa could find to make sure he continued to learn. And to have a woman, completely alien to Hyrule, help rule… Well, it would simply not end well.

Impa had called him paranoid even for believing such. But it was _true. _And you can't deny the truth. You can try, but you will fail. Miserably.

Link sighed and looked at the throne room. Several maids and servants were hurrying along in the shadows, many guards were hidden as well, making sure that no danger reached Link.

"Your Highness…" said a voice from beside Link. He looked over his shoulder to see Kamille, the only female on the Council. She was slender and tall with darkened skin. Her hair was a fiery red -showing that she was one of the Gerudo- and was held up in a ponytail. "We are almost ready for the hearing. We wish you to come now." Kamille turned around and headed down one of the hallways that led to the Council's chamber.

Link frowned and stood up, following the desert woman to the chamber.

The Council's chamber was an oval-like room, with a single chair placed in the center of it. The other chairs were raised up a level, like those in a theater. Around the room were stained-glass windows and on each of them was a picture of the sages of Hyrule _**(Picture the windows in WW's sword chamber)**_. Most of the seats were already filled by the Council members except four that were for a very large velvet chair, almost like Link's throne, one that was just like the other chairs, one that was a hard, polished wood with a single cushion that would squeak when sat on, and the prisoner's chair in the center of the chamber. The large chair was not for Link, it was for Malik. The chair that was for Link was the hard wooden one that sat to the right of Malik's. Link's hand went to his lower back, knowing that after this hearing he would be sore from sitting in that sorry excuse for a chair. The prisoner's chair looked more comfortable than the one he was to sit in.

An elderly man walked past Link, his walking stick tapping on the ground as he walked. That man's name was Mirek. He had to be the only Council member that actually had a heart, besides Kamille. He wore a long robe and his white hair was one of the many distinctions that he was elderly. Mirek nodded to Link as he passed him by. Link returned the greeting with a smile and followed Mirek up the small stairs to his seat in the arena-like room.

Then Malik walked in, his head held high and his walk was proud. Link heard Mirek snort from his seat that was beside his. Malik was actually Mirek's younger brother. Although this was true, the High Council Master refused to admit such.

Malik walked to his chair that faced the rest of the Council. He raised his arms up high and said, "Bring the prisoner forward."

Link was thinking falling asleep when Malik instructed the guards, but all tiredness disappeared when he saw who the prisoner was.

It was a girl, as Impa had said. Her clear blue eyes were full of fear but it was quite obvious to him that she was trying her best to keep her head raised proudly. Her hair was a golden blonde, one of the rare hair colors of Hyrule, and Link noticed some of the Council members smirk. She was still in a nightdress that was torn, bloodstained, and burnt so the Council mustn't have allowed her to prepare for the hearing, which was something they usually did.

When Link looked over at Kamille to see what her expression was, her mouth formed a single word in the Gerudo language, "_Narųmüseü." _Link smiled softly, knowing what she had said. Idiots. Link said the Gerudo word for idiots on his own tongue and he noticed Kamille glance over at him, an amused expression on her face. "_Op'os va __pémere-Š?" _she mouthed.

Link shrugged at her question. Looking at her, there was no way she could be the killer. But, looks were sometimes deceiving.

"Let this hearing begin," loudly announced Malik. He slowly sat in his chair and folded his arms. "Zelda of Ordon, you have been accused of murder. Have you any objections before we assign your punishment?"

Zelda's mouth twitched angrily but she managed to stay calm. This man was trying to make the word 'punishment' sound as sweet as could be. "Of course I have objections," she said, making sure that her words did not come out as a growl. "I have done nothing wrong. You even said it."

"Said what?"

"Accused. I was accused." Her eyes flashed up at Malik. "I have done _nothing _wrong!"

Malik snorted and several others of the Council chuckled. "Well, then tell us your story."

"It was in the middle of the night and I awoke to screaming. I climbed out of bed to see what was happening and I checked my father's room to see if he was still asleep, which he was not. I then ran outside and I saw the ranch and farm on fire. The other villagers were already getting buckets of water from a stream that was opposite the farm to put out the fire. I ran up to the ranch, knowing that my friend was still there for she always sleeps in the stables with the animals."

"Why would your friend sleep with the animals? Has she no home?" Malik interrupted.

"Malik," snapped Kamille, "let the girl speak."

Malik looked slightly appalled at the Gerudo but he looked back to Zelda who had begun talking already. "When I reached the ranch it was almost completely engulfed in flames. But Malon was still in the stables, I knew it. So I ran in to save her and when I found her, I cut myself on a small dagger." Zelda lifted up the side of her nightgown to show them her small gash. "Once I managed to bring her out of the fire, I noticed a giant gash in her chest that was caused by the dagger. I had carried that dagger out of the stables to observe and wanted to break that wrenched item. But the village people were already at the ranch and stables so they saw me with the dagger and they thought that _I _had killed my friend. B-but I didn't," she said, choking back her tears that wanted to flow freely. "I then fell unconscious and I ended up in the dungeons."

"So are you saying that you friend committed suicide?" Mirek asked.

Malik turned to face his brother. "You aren't the one who asks the questions here," he scolded. "So shut up."

Mirek frowned.

"Well?" Malik questioned. "Was it suicide?"

Zelda shook her head and her tears were now flowing. "N-no… I was with her that day and she was the same as always. S-she would n-never do that…"

"Hmm…" Malik said thoughtfully. "Well-"

"Here is the dagger," Zelda said, cutting him off.

The Council's eyes widened. "Guards!" Malik called.

Before the guards to grab her arms, Zelda reached into her boot and pulled out the dagger, dropping it on the ground so she would not be a threat. The guards gripped her arms roughly but quickly dropped her to the ground when Mirek yelled at them.

"Malik! Take a look at that knife."

Malik ignored his brother and tried to get the confused guards to hold her again. "She had a weapon! She will-"

"Silence!" yelled Kamille. "Do you know something? I will tell all of you pathetic members this. You are not fair, let that girl speak Malik and do not apply unnecessary force." She pointed a finger accusingly at Malik who was surprised at the outburst. "Guards, do not touch that girl or else I will be the one using that dagger. Is that understood?" The guards nodded hurriedly and backed away. "Your Highness, do you have a problem with my threats?"

Link's eyes locked with Kamille's and he shook his head. "Of course not."

The council was silent from Link's response except a few whispers of awe. That was when Zelda noticed him, too. She looked up at him gratefully and he gave a small nod.

"This hearing is ended. I want soldiers to prepare for a search party to find this murderer. And, Kamille, get me that dagger. This meeting is over." Link stood up and instructed the dumbstruck Council members to leave. As they filed out, Kamille brought the dagger over to him. Mirek walked over as well.

"Your Highness," he began uncertainly, "are you sure that this is the best option." When Link nodded, he sighed and walked out of the chamber.

Kamille looked at the blade in Link's hands and then to his face. "Would you like me to bring that to Impa to see if she can trace this item's ownership?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Kamille bowed to him and hurried off.

"E-excuse me?" Zelda asked, walking up from behind Link. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Zelda frowned. "You know perfectly well what you did."

Link's eyes widened. She was the only one who ever spoke to him like that. Excluding Impa. A smile grew on his lips and he crossed his arms. "Because you couldn't have been the murderer."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Because I do. Now, you most certainly need a bath and new clothing. I will call on a maid for you." Link turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, you're allowing me to stay here?"

Link glanced over his shoulder at her. "Well I don't believe the people of Ordon will be happy to see you."

"And the council members won't? With the command you gave them, they must be far from happy."

"And because if someone murdered your friend, you will be safer here." Link began to walk away and instructed Zelda to follow. Together they walked awkwardly down the hall. Occasionally, Link would open his mouth to say something but then close it again. Once in one of the main halls, he saw Impa and Kamille talking. Walking over to them, Impa raised her eyes from the dagger.

Kamille bowed and Impa said, "It will take me awhile but I may be able to find whoever used this item. And-" She paused when she saw Zelda standing nervously behind Link. "So you are the little culprit," Impa said good-humouredly. When she noticed Link scowl she raised a hand. "You," she said to Zelda. "Come with me and I'll get you a new dress and clean you up." Impa grabbed Zelda's hand and dragged her up a flight of stairs.

Link looked at Kamille who was walking away and he ran over to her, knowing that she was walking back to the throne room. "Why did you want me to do that?" he asked her. He understood her when their eyes met in the Council chamber but he did not know why she wanted him to help the farm girl.

She sighed. "Because it is for the best. Someone ought to be putting that Malik back into his place. "And because it was the right thing to do. If Malik found a single link from her to the murder he would have her executed."

Link nodded and headed over to his throne once they were in the throne room. "I suppose so." He jumped lazily onto the chair and closed his eyes. "Do you know if-"

"There are any more letters?" finished Kamille. Link cracked open an eye and nodded. "Not that I have heard of but there might be a few. Well, I must be heading back to the desert to see my sisters." She turned when Link said goodbye and ran out of the room.

Link frowned to himself. _So now what? _he thought to himself. _I might as well go to sleep…_

* * *

"You are lucky that the prince was there to end that hearing, girl," Impa said as she helped Zelda remover her destroyed dress. She held it up and tossed it to the side. "Not much use for this anymore." Impa helped Zelda into an already drawn bath that smelled like sweet lavender.

Zelda let out a gasp as the heated water surrounded her body. She then let out a sigh once used to it. Her aching muscles would soon feel better with Impa to take care of them. The old nursemaid was looking at Zelda, questioningly. Zelda blinked. "I am sorry. Did you ask me something?"

The nursemaid laughed. "Just if you needed anything else."

"Oh, no. No, thank you."

"Good. I will get a dress for you. It might not fit perfectly, though, but it will do," she said, walking out of the small bathroom.

Zelda muttered a small thank you and closed her eyes as she put her head back. Her ears began to listen intently as the door from the bedchamber opened.

"Impa," she heard. It was Link.

"What is it?"

"Where is she?"

"She is busy, so shoo boy."

"But-"

Zelda shifted in the water and Impa must have thought her to be climbing out. "Out, out, out," she said to Link, pushing him out of the room. Once the door closed again, Impa called to Zelda. "Are you done already?"

"No, no."

"Oh."

Once Zelda _was _done, she climbed out and dried herself with a towel that was set on a table. She hugged the towel to her chest and thought about Malon. How she wished that her friend was alive… Zelda shook her head, making sure that she would not cry from her thoughts. She wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the small bathroom.

In the bedchamber, Impa was sitting patiently in a chair. She stood when she saw Zelda and walked over to the bed. She held up a white dress with a purple sash. "This is the simplest dress I could find that would actually fit you. Here." Impa walked over to Zelda and helped the stiff girl climb into the dress. Zelda winced when she accidentally kicked herself where the small cut from the dagger was. It may have not hurt when she received it, but now her leg felt as it were burning. "I will treat that wound once you are dressed," Impa said to her. "So, you cut yourself with this dagger?" She held up the knife and looked at her curiously. "You do not seem like a clutz."

"It was an accident."

"Ah." Once Zelda was in the dress, Impa tyed the sash and smiled. "Your hair is amazing," she said, causing Zelda to feel slightly flattered. She walked over to a large vanity and picked up a bottle filled with red liquid and a small bowl. "Drink this," she said, handing Zelda the bottle.

Zelda did as told and gagged from the taste.

Impa laughed and said, "It does taste bad, doesn't it? Now, lift up your skirt." When Zelda's wound was showing, Impa put two of her finger in the bowl and rubbed an ointment onto her cut. Zelda winced at the slight tingle. Impa then wrapped her leg with a bandage and stood up. "That may sting for some time but it will certaintly help. Now, are you hungry? I can run down to the kitchen to get some food."

Impa rushed out before Zelda could thank her. She flopped onto the soft bed and took a deep breath. That woman was being so nice to her, it was a bit surprising. Of course she was thankful, but it just felt odd.

When Impa returned, Zelda thankfully took the food she had brought. As she began to eat, she forgot how hungry she had really been and began to pile it into her mouth. "Impa?" she asked the warrior-woman once she was done. "Have you any children?"

Impa looked surprised at her. "No," she replied simply. "Although I wish I did. I suppose that is why I am a nursemaid to the Royal Family."

"Oh… I am sorry if I-"

"It is nothing girl. I don't expect to die soon so I can be around children for quite some time." She took the food tray from Zelda's lap and walked out of the room. "Please tell me if you need anything."

To Zelda, that woman was… different. She seemed so rushed. Well, so was this castle. Everything around her was different. She lay back on the bed and eventually nodded off into sleep, unable to resist. When she slept, she did not dream. Her mind was blank, that was how tired and sore she was.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Well, that's all for now folks! I hope you like it. I spent all day typing this 'cause I couldn't do anything else due to a snow storm. *peers out window* Goddesses, it's still snowing… Anyhoo, did you like it? Hate it? What could I have done better? Blah, blah, blah. Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Redemption and Royalty**_

**A/N: SPARE ME! PLEASE! D: Okay I was busy and had a huge writers block for a pretty long time now, so don't blame me! Blame the curse of the writers blockage! I kinda used this to get rid of my writers block so I know its fast-paced and crappy… If I get a chance I'll rewrite it if you want. Um, yeah, sorry and enjoy (maybe).**

_**Chapter 3**_

Zelda sat on the bed while Impa played with her hair, twisting and braiding it in untraceable patterns. A Council meeting was to be held later that day and the Sheikah made sure that Zelda looked her best, not like the poor peasant farm-girl she was. She pulled at Zelda's blond hair and chucked at her attempt to keep from wincing. Impa laughed when Zelda let out a yelp of pain and patted her on the back. "Happy? You're all done. Now, dress maids are coming in later to hem your dress so we should get you ready."

"Impa, do we really have to do this?" Zelda stood up and looked in the mirror at her golden hair that was twisted in many ways, making her quite confused. "I shouldn't be here. I should be-"

"Where do you plan on heading then?" Impa picked up a navy dress and held it up to the younger girl. She smiled. "That'll do," she said softly to herself.

"I don't know. I have always wanted to travel though, so-"

"No," Impa interrupted. The older nursemaid's eyes darkened. "Alone? That is dangerous. Especially at the time we are at now. Put on this dress, please."

Zelda took the dress reluctantly from Impa and her eyes followed the older woman out of the room. She sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she began to frown. Was this really how she would be living from then on? Zelda shook her head and began to undress and redress.

She looked in the mirror and folded her arms across her chest when she saw herself. This wasn't what she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be a farmhand. Yes, a simple farmhand who lived in a small, peaceful village where she considered everyone to be her family. Zelda wasn't supposed to be staying in a grand castle with maids attending to her and beautiful dresses made to fit. Even if they weren't considered the _best _for royalty_, _they were still certainly something.

Zelda turned back to face the door when a knock came from outside. The door cracked open and a young girl popped in her head. "Eh, Lady, I am here to hem your dress," she said softly as she scurried in, her head bowed low.

Zelda blinked in surprise. The girl just called her 'lady'! She was no lady and she never would be. "Don't call me that," she said.

The girl looked up at her with wide brown eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I am no 'Lady'."

The girl smiled and shook her head. "Okay then, Zelda is it? So, Zelda, this is the dress you are to be wearing right?" Seeing Zelda nod, the girl clapped her hands together. "I'm Riah, by the way. That's a pretty dress, Zelda… Did the Great Impa pick it out for you?" Riah asked as she began working quickly on the dress with no delay. She looked up as Zelda let out a small hiss. "Sorry for poking you!"

"That's okay…"

Riah sighed. "If you say so. And may I add that you are very pretty, Zelda."

* * *

Link rubbed his temples as he leaned back in the throne. Before him stood Kamille with her arms folded stubbornly across her armored chest. "I thought you said you were going back to the desert? It takes more than a day to get there…"

"Yes, but I forgot about the Council meeting, and frankly, Your Highness, you are not the best at arguing." She smirked. The prince probably would have been jumping in joy when she left, but, although he would not admit it, Link really would miss her.

"I am not- not…- I am not not the best!" Link said angrily, pausing to see if his words made any sense at all.

Kamille snorted and raised a hand. "Please, save your stories for later. And besides…" She glanced around the throne room to see if anyone was within hearing distance. "I have something to tell you later. When no one is around…" she said softly. "So, you should be getting ready for the meeting, Your Highness."

"I am already ready."

Kamille rolled her eyes and looked at the prince who sat lazily on the throne in one of his common positions. "No you are not. Your hair is not brushed, your clothes are wrinkly, your boots are muddy-"

"Just stop it. I am fine."

"You look like you just got finished wrestling a pack of wild boars! I mean honestly, you are a prince! Do actually act like one, _Éšieü(1)__!_"

Link blinked as Kamille began ranting in the Gerudo language. He listened for a moment, hearing her say something about improper behavior and so forth. He shook his head, trying to ignore her ongoing voice. Who was she to decide on what he should be doing? She was only a Council member, not his mother or caretaker. But then again, she was his friend. His very uptight, strict, and cautious friend.

Link leaned back in his throne, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander. Didn't the Gerudo say that she had something to tell him? Whatever, it couldn't be that important anyways. She didn't start talking about the matter when she appeared before him, instead she objected on his appearance. Then again, she always complained about what he was doing. If it was polishing a glass she would say, 'What are you doing? That is what servants are for, Your Highness.' Or if it was slacking off like usual she would object and scold angrily, 'You are royalty! Go do your duties!' The only time she would not bother him was if he was studying -wait- no. She would complain then and say that he studied too much.

Link's mind snapped back to attention when Kamille's voice died down. He looked over near one of the archways. Mirek walked in, his staff tapping slowly rhythmically on the cold stone ground. Behind him stood Impa with her arms folded across her chest. Link sank into his throne for the warrioress did not look pleased. He then craned his neck to the side to see Zelda walking slowly behind them.

"Your Highness," Mirek spoke, his voice echoing throughout the room and ruining Link's concentration on the young girl behind him. "Well, we all know that my brother is a fool. But, not until this day have I realized how much of a fool he really is."

"What did he do now?" Kamille asked as she walked forward, taking her place beside Link's throne.

"He has called on the King and Queen of Farral. He asked them to attend tonight's Council Meeting. By the sound of things, this won't actually be a meeting, but more of a dinner," Impa spoke.

Link raised an eyebrow and jumped up. "Well, I like the sound of a dinner better." He heard Kamille, Mirek, and Impa groan in annoyance.

"You shouldn't." Kamille frowned and walked up to Link, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "The King and Queen are known for the rudeness. They are insolent, dishonorable, foolish-"

Mirek pointed his staff at the Gerudo. "Girl, I think he understands. But, Your Highness, it may have been taken into consideration if this only was a meeting, but either way those people have no right to edge into our business."

"So why can't we consider it now?" Link asked thoughtfully.

"Because now this is a dinner. If this was a meeting, the King and Queen would have to keep their mouths shut and listen. Now, they can speak as they wish and give their own opinions."

"Well, then. It sounds like they are picky. Kamille, will you go get some servants to prepare a banquet? I going to go for a walk."

Link paused when two voices sounded at once. The "Yes, Your Highness," came from Kamille, but the surprised "What?" came from Impa.

Kamille looked over to Link with a grin plastered on her face as Impa walked up to him and pulled at his clothing. "Look at this! You're a mess! What were you doing earlier? Rolling around in mud?"

Link shrunk away from the angry nursemaid. Behind Impa, Zelda let out a small giggle, causing Link to peer over Impa's shoulder before she yanked his hand and dragged him away to get him cleaned up. A small smile grew on old Mirek's lips before he disappeared behind them through the halls, leaving only Kamille and Zelda.

Kamille looked to the prisoner girl. "Some killer you are," she muttered. "You don't look like you can even hurt a fly…"

"But I didn't-" Zelda began.

"I know, I know. Calm down. I know you didn't kill her." Kamille let out a small laugh and began to head down the hallway. She paused and beckoned to Zelda to follow her. "We can't leave you alone now can we?"

* * *

Link sat at a large, polished, wooden table that sat the members of the Council as well. Malik sat opposite of Link with his brother beside him. Impa sat to the side of Link and Zelda on the other. Kamille was seated near the middle, acting jittery and anxious. She was to present information to the Council, whether they liked it or not. The King and Queen of Farral sat to either side of Kamille, to the Gerudo's dismay.

"Well, I must thank you, Prince of Hyrule, for having us here tonight," the queen spoke in a high, shrill voice that sent chills up Link's back. She slapped at her husband when he asked her where the food was.

"It is my honor," Link muttered, trying not to growl.

"Before we feast," Malik said as he stood, "how about a few friendly bouts for our enjoyment?" He paused and scanned the room. "How about we have a man of Farral and a man of Hyrule in each bout?" he asked.

The King clapped his hands loudly together, causing almost all of the Council members to jump from their seats. His loud laugh boomed and he said, "Great idea! You, Jiko, you fight the first round!"

The man named Jiko looked surprised at his King. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it in… fear, was it? He grabbed his sword that rested on his back and waited for his opponent that ended up being Wmonyd, the guard that was on duty when Zelda was in her cell. Wmonyd grabbed a long sword and pointed it at Jiko before lunging at his opponent.

"This is what you do for entertainment?" Zelda whispered to Link.

Link cracked an eye open and looked at the blonde. "The Council finds this entertaining, I find it stupid and boring," he replied simply. He leaned back on his chair, only to feel Zelda's eyes still residing on him. "How about you? Does this entertain you?"

She shook her head. "Why fight for enjoyment?"

He smiled. "That's what I want to know." His eyes flashed in surprise when loud shouts and bellows began to sound. The soldiers of Farral sprinted into the room, swords drawn and faces scrunched into a focused position, braced so they could fight. Beside him, Impa stood suddenly and drew a few daggers from her belt before bolting into the fight with the Hylian soldiers as well.

Link and Zelda sat there in confusion. What had happened? They both wanted to know. It was not until the man named Jiko sprang at Link, sword drawn and lips curled into a malicious grin, before they realized the danger of the situation. He heard Zelda let out a cry of fear when Jiko raised his blade above his head, preparing to strike down the prince.

_Goddesses, everything is happening so fast, _Link thought to himself. _When did a fight even break out_? Was he really going to die then and there? Well, he certainly couldn't do anything for he was frozen with shock and he had no weapon even. All he could do was wait.

When the sword was brought down, a flash of red appeared before Link, blocking the killing blow. Kamille stood on the table with two twin swords dancing in her hands. She glanced over at Link. "Hurry," she growled before dodging one of Jiko's attacks. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Kamille took the chance and plunged the swords into his sides, killing him quickly and easily. She withdrew the blades and turned angrily to the still-stunned Link and Zelda. "Come on!" she screeched and bolted out of the room, dragging the two along.

"Kamille, what is going on? Where are we going?" Link asked. He heard her murmur assault and away but that didn't exactly answer what he wanted to know. Link had never seen her with so much killing-intent before just that time. But, she never had a reason.

Kamille stopped running at the end of a darkened hall that had not a single lantern hanging on the walls. Her arms were folded across her chest as if she was waiting. In the end, she was, for Impa came running down the hall. "Malik," she growled.

"Impa, what is going on?" Link asked.

"I know. The dagger that Zelda found had the insignia on it."

"Hello? Is anyone going to answer me?"

"We have to go somewhere safe."

"Where?"

"Thank you for telling me the obvious!"

"Great Goddesses!"

"SHUT UP LINK!" Kamille yelled. She ducked down to dodge one of Impa's annoyed swings.

"We have better things to do than argue right now!" she Sheikah scolded. "We must get away from here. And Link, I will explain everything when we are safe. Kamille, you go ahead and see if there are any guard." She paused and listened at the loud yells still coming from the dining area. "Come on." Impa turned and began running down the hall.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances before following hurriedly. Once at the castle gates, they saw Kamille leaning against the stone walls of the castle. She nodded to them as they passed and followed in the shadows behind them. Impa led them through the winding streets of Castle Town, not slowing down at all. If anything, she was speeding up. She headed to the stables and got two horses and a carriage.

Ushering Link and Zelda inside, Impa got onto the horse as well as Kamille before setting off through the evening. Her only goals were to get the prince to safety, the girl as well. No more, no less. Where they would go was known to only Impa, and, eventually, the others would find out. But, they had to know that they would be heading far away.

More crucial information was only known to Kamille and Impa as well: that the knife… was of the Royal Family.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Yeah, translations will be below the note… I did a crappy job. Oh well, I'll think random happy thoughts! Oh, todays my birthday~! Wheeee! I had soccer practice on my birthday when its about 95 degrees… Like wtf? So now I'm all yucky, ew… Okay, now I'm just ranting.**

**ALSO! Seriously, if you want me to update fast, give me a deadline. I work much faster under pressure. Why? No clue. So, yeah, enjoy your day and stay away from dirty, smelly socks!**

Translations:

_Éšieü_- Goddesses


	4. Chapter 4

_**Redemption and Royalty**_

**A/N: And… I am back! Miss me? Huh, huh? Anyways, once again, sorry for the loooongg wait. Soccer started~ WHAHAHA! Ahem, anyhoo, here is the next chapter! (I thank thou, GrossGirl18 for the deadline) Deadlines make me panicky and being panicky makes me work fast! So, yeah… I like ranting. But this was a pretty small rant if I do say so myself. =D (Translations and pronunciations are at the bottom!)**

_**Chapter 4**_

Although it was the middle of the night, Link sat upright with his blue eyes wide open. His back ached from sitting in the wooden and cloth covered carriage - or was it more of a wagon that the horses pulled? - and constant bumps shook his entire body. He wasn't even sure they were on a road. Beside him slept Zelda in a curled up mass. Her hair was taken out of its hold and it covered her face, gently coming up each time she took a breath.

In the front, steering the horses was where a gloomy faced Impa and a bored Kamille sat, talking in whispers. They continuously refused to answer Link on what they planned to do, even Zelda asked for Link, but the same answer was given.

Eventually, Link sank down with a blank expression and grabbed one of the rough, wool blankets that were already in the carriage. He threw it down on the wooden boards and rested his head on it, closing his eyes for just a quick rest. Or what he planned to be a quick rest, and thought as well, for eventually daylight began creeping through the boards. The canopy over the carriage was allowing the light in thanks to its thin nature. Link sat up and stretched, wincing when his back cracked.

Zelda was already up and gone, Link saw. The blanket she had slept on was then folded nicely in one of the far corners. At first, he was confused but eventually he came to realize that they had paused traveling and were now at a complete stop. He stood, stretched once more, and headed outside.

"Look who finally decides on joining us!" Kamille said as she smiled to Link. She rested against a small tree lazily. "Impa took Zelda looking for some food." She shook her head when she noticed Link raise his eyebrows. "You should be helping… The carriage may have blankets and other somewhat useful items, but there was no food. _And ičisų… _Annoying, annoying."

Link blinked and gave a small nod. Although he had known Kamille, he still could not speak her native, Gerudo language fluently, he could still understand what she meant - without her needing to repeat 'annoying' in Hylian. "Yes," he muttered. He took a seat on the forest floor and looked around. Everything in view was dappled with light that managed to shine through the tall standing trees. The low trickling of water was heard further off, perhaps from a stream or river. He closed his eyes slightly and breathed in all the sweet forests scents like dew covered grass and fragrant flowers. It smelled like how a forest should smell: undisturbed and somewhat mysterious, if there was even a smell for that. A smile grew on his face but a hand pressed on his shoulder, knocking over into the dirt. He cracked open an eye to see Kamille standing over him.

"_Sakt aš jkar otočλa, bi!" _she scolded.

Link frowned. 'Go and help them, you!' she had said. He really shouldn't have to. Kamille wasn't helping them either. "How about you?"

"I, unlike you, am already occupied."

"Doing what?"

"Guarding the carriage. It would just be a pain if you got in the way if we were attacked. I can take stupid Hylian rogues." Kamille drew a dagger from her belt and smirked. She pointed it at the prince. "Go on!"

"Yes mother…" Link scrabbled to his feet and took off, leaving Kamille to shout at him in annoyance. He followed a well laid path that went through the woods, figuring that Impa and Zelda had followed the same so they did not get lost. Link chuckled to himself. Impa? Lost? Not in a million of years. And he was almost positive that Zelda knew better than to take off aimlessly. Ever since he first met her she had been real quiet. She seemed a quiet girl, though. He closed his eyes and bent over to stretch, only to hit his head off something wooden. He grunted and opened his eyes. "What-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" said Zelda, who peered around a pile of firewood that blocked her view. "Are you okay?" she asked in a rushed, worried tone.

Link stood up and eyed the half hidden girl. "No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going. Um… what are you doing with that much wood?"

"Carrying it back to the carriage."

"Why didn't you take two trips?"

"Because Impa said there wasn't enough time."

Link eyed her for a moment before grabbing a good fraction of the wood from the girl. "There, now come on."

Zelda let out a relived breath then glanced at the prince that began walking back down the trail. Although the load certainly was lighter - and she thanked Link for that - a strange feeling grew in her stomach, almost like distrust. But, she had no reason to think of the Hylian Prince untrustworthy. She didn't know why, but she felt oddly confused at the moment. Then she wondered if he helped her only because he was a prince and he was raised to act like a gentleman, not because he actually wanted to. After all, he took off awfully fast.

Zelda shook her head, trying her best to shake out her thoughts, and headed back to the makeshift camp herself. She trudged along the path, grumbling in annoyance. She still wore the dress from the previous day and she constantly pulled at the tight fitting cloth. The formal boots made of new leather rubbed her feet madly, assuring blisters if she did not remove them soon. She wondered if the carriage had any spare clothes. Zelda did not mind if they were mans' clothing either. She would work on the farm in them, so it wouldn't matter if she wore it then - unless there was a certain dress code when being in the presence of royalty, even if in the woods.

She continued along until she reached the small clearing. Kamille was working on a fire, even in the daytime, with the wood Link taken from Zelda. She looked up and smiled at the girl in acknowledgement before going back to work. Zelda set the rest of the wood in a pile before slinking down to the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and let out a tired sigh. Link walked over and sat next to her.

"Did Impa say when she was coming back?" he asked her.

Zelda shrugged. "No, but she said she was going to go hunting, so I'm not exactly sure how long that will take her. Depends on if there are any animals out."

Link gave a small nod. He was thankful that the nursemaid warrioress was good at useful things like hunting. Link put a hand to his stomach. It was almost noon and he had not eaten since yesterday's lunch. Dinner had not yet been served when they had fled. He made a strange face. He had completely forgotten about the king and queen of Farral. Still he had no idea what had happened last night and he had no intention of thinking of it. It just made his head hurt.

Impa walked out into the small clearing then, carrying a limp deer in her hands, barely bloodied. "I don't know how much meat we'll get out of this one," she spoke. "There's barely any animals out so this will just have to do."

It was another hour until Impa skinned the animal and it was finally cooked, fit to eat and they actually finished eating. Kamille the entire time sat silently, looking deep in thought. Impa tried her best to keep a conversation with Zelda and Link who both looked strangely reluctant to talk. Both of them were hungry and the small portion of meat just made them want more. Water, too, was what they wanted to quench their thirst.

The Sheikah stood once they finished and ushered Link and Zelda into the carriage, saying how they had to leave quickly. Kamille followed. With Impa at the reins, Kamille beside her on the front seat, and the other two in the back, they set off. Link peaked his head through the canvas that draped down like a tent entranceway to the front seat to speak with his friend.

"Kamille," he began, catching the redhead's attention easily. "Where are we going?"

She shrugged.

"To a place I know. You and Zelda are to stay there while Kamille and I sort everything out." That was Impa.

"What place?"

"A place I know."

"Thanks for confirming…" Link muttered. "And I assume you won't tell me what's going on either, right?"

"That is correct."

Link sighed and Kamille ruffled his hair like one would do to a child. "Hey, it won't be so bad, will it Imps?"

Impa gave Kamille a surprised and annoyed glance. "What did you just call me?"

She gave a strained laugh. "Ahhaaa… Um, I called you… Imps…" she muttered quietly.

"Do I look like an imp to you now?"

"Of course not! Did I say anything like that? No! Most certainly not."

Impa shook her head. "Anyways, Link, the place we are going to is actually the residence of my nephew. You both were good friends when younger. I do not know if you remember him, but he is pureblood Sheikah as I am. Why he lives in the middle of the forest? I don't know. But he is a very calm, quiet boy. He can teach both you and Zelda to fight. Actually, I have already instructed him to do so because I fear that you may need to know how." She pulled back on the reins, bringing the horse to a quick stop. "There, that wasn't that long, but we were moving awfully fast, weren't we, Kamille?"

"Yessum."

Link climbed out of the carriage, Zelda behind him. They began walking after Impa who led the way through the thickening forest. Kamille remained only. Zelda looked around thoughtfully, taking in all her blue eyes could.

It wasn't long before they finally arrived at a small little house, easily blending in with its surroundings. If Impa had not shown Link and Zelda, they would have both continued down the trail taking no notice at all to it. They walked up to the wooden door, just as it was begging to rain. "It was so clear earlier," Zelda had muttered when rain fell on her hand. Impa knocked on the door and they waited patiently, listening as the anxious scuffle of footsteps was heard from the inside. Slowly the door opened and a face peeked out.

Red eyes gazed at the three at the doorsteps. Impa rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. "Let us in Sheik, I told you we'd be coming."

"Yes, but it was such short noticed," replied Sheik in a muffled voice.

Zelda looked at him carefully. He wore a tabard with the crying Sheikah eye over a padded blue suit. A gray cowl rested on his head and around his neck. Blond hair draped over his right eye that looked just as curious as Link and Zelda's. He nodded to them.

"Link, this is Sheik, whether you remember him, I don't know." The two males shook hands. "And this," - Impa pointed to Zelda - "is Zelda. Both of them will be staying with you."

Sheik slowly nodded. "I see," he murmured.

"Well, although this may not be the best introduction and there is no more time to stay and chat, I best be on may way with Kamille." She waved to the three of them and rushed out the door.

. . .

Link, Zelda, and Sheik stood quietly, observing each other until Link said, "Well this is certainly awkward." Sheik let out a small breath of amusement.

"I suppose you are both hungry." It was more of a statement then question for he walked over to the pantry that was in a small room with a fireplace. Both Link and Zelda had not noticed that it was the kitchen.

"Yes!" they replied in chorus.

Sheik nodded. "Thought so."

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Yup. I updated. Finally… It's a bit short -.- But this'll be a filler chapter. Um, well, I am doing high school soccer and the new school I'm going to is supposed to give lots of hw 'cause it's a ucky private school (I HAVE TO WEAR A SKIRT! D: The horror!) so I'm not sure about how fast I can update (not that I update fast anyways) but… updates might be REALLY REALLY delayed ): Im really sorry… But, I'll work as much as I can. When I'll update? Once a month maybe? Can't say since I'm horrible at estimating DX So yeah. See that lubly button down there that used to be a box? Yeah, press that! Byez for now!**

Translations and Pronunciations: (word / trans. / pron.)

And / How / Ahnd (just add a little h :) )  
Ičisų / Annoying / Each-ee-sew/  
Sakt / Go / Sahkt (sockt?)  
Aš / And / Ah-sh  
Jkar / Help\Assist / Juh-car (something like that)  
Otočλa / Them / Oh-tow-chlah  
Bi / You / Bee (no no, not 'by' people. Link is not bi. Well, not in this story anyways)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Redemption and Royalty**_

**A/N: … Meeeehhhhh … Yeah, sorry about that long little break there. Unintentional! Anyways, I got my file for this back (it's a long, long story) AND I'm eating these amazing fruit snacks that I'm almost positive give me a motivational boost to write! YES! Yeah…. You can read now :)**

_**Chapter 5**_

Zelda glanced over her shoulder at Sheik who was sitting on a tree stump with a small dagger, skinning a rabbit. She curled her lip in disgust and looked away. She wondered where Link was. Sheik had said that once Link came back they would begin their training. Zelda had protested when Sheik first mentioned it and argued that she would be fine. When Impa had brought it up she said nothing because she had thought that the Prince's nursemaid couldn't be serious.

It had been two days since Kamille and Impa left, leaving Link and Zelda to the younger Sheikah. Impa had said her nephew was quiet, but so far he got into numerous arguments with Link, more friendly than serious. Zelda got along well with the warrior, mostly interested on how he made a living in the middle of nowhere. In a way, she could admit, it somehow reminded her of Ordon. The night before, when they asked Sheik what exactly was going on, he told them earnestly that he did not know much—other than to train and house them.

Zelda jumped up in surprise as a hand thumped her on the back. Immediately she struck back at whoever hit her. Turning, she saw Link holding a hand to his cheek. Zelda's eyes widened for a moment as the prince let out a small 'ow'. "Sorry!"

The prince rubbed his cheek and sat on the ground beside Zelda. "Maybe you won't need this practice after all," he teased.

Sheik heard this remark for he raised his head thoughtfully. "But what if the small strike you gave her was with a sword. Would she have time to strike back? No. I am not only teaching you how to fight, but to hone your senses as well."

"And your senses and fighting skills are completely perfect, right?" Link asked sarcastically.

The other boy looked at him. Link and Zelda knew he had to be smiling just by the ways his eyes met theirs. "Yes. I am perfected." He shook his head and turned away to the rabbit once more.

Link blinked before folding his hands across his chest. Zelda let out a small giggle and stood up. She began walking toward the house but Sheik called her back.

"There are extra pairs of clothes on the table for both of you. For training. Go get dressed in them. Your Highness, if you do not wish to, I would like to see you fight in prim clothing. And Zelda, pants would be more suited rather than a dress, yes?"

Zelda muttered a small 'yes' and looked at Link who was beginning to look annoyed with Impa's nephew. He was biting his lower lip and his eyes were focused on some object to the side of him. She grabbed his wrist, catching him by surprise and pulled him to the house before he said something to the warrior.

* * *

Sheik stood before Link and Zelda, a small dagger in his hand. "Do you want to try again?" he questioned the prince.

Link walked up slowly, still panting from their previous bout. Sweat stung at the small scrapes Sheik had given him. His entire backside was covered in mud, and Zelda laughed softly that his hair was spiked outward on his head because of this. Link clenched his fists before suddenly swiping at the Sheikah. His blow was easily sidestepped and the warrior grabbed hold of the arm. He spun around, twisting Link's arm. Link's face scrunched in pain and determination. So far he had been twisted, knocked about, beaten, shoved, kicked and punched to the ground in defeat. He was no Sheikah, how was he supposed to beat someone who had grown up learning fighting techniques.

"If this ever happens to you in a fight - other than this - do not pull away, go directly to the ground and try to give your opponent a kick if you are not in serious pain," Sheik said softly.

"Why in the name of the Goddesses would I want to do that? What if they are horrendously ugly and I don't want to touch them!" Link cried.

"Well they already are holding onto you."

"And…?"

Off to the side, Zelda began to laugh. Even Sheik as well. _Good, _Link thought to himself. Quickly catching the laughing warrior off guard he struck him with his leg in the side. Sheik let go of the arm in surprise and jumped back. His stance tensed and Link waved to him.

"I thought you wanted us to stay focused at all times?" Link questioned.

Sheik shook his head. "Well, try using your humor out on someone who actually wants to kill you. Let's see how far that goes." Sheik beckoned to a sword that was leaning against a tree. "You aren't the best at unarmed combat…"

Link sneered and picked up the sword. He weighed it in his hand still looking at Sheik. "It really isn't that heavy."

"Its wooden," Zelda stated.

Link's faced colored as he looked at it. It was painted though. Yes, it was painted and he looked at it only from a distance. It wasn't his fault.

Sheik picked up a second wooden sword and handed it to Zelda. "You are both going to practice."

So Sheik began to train the two in swordplay. It was Zelda who needed the most mentoring. Link already knew several techniques but the farm girl didn't know a thing. She held her stance wrong and the simple attacks were even off slightly. The more time passed, the more she seemed reluctant to continue on. Zelda was not a fighter and she never was. The closest this she ever held to a fighting weapon was a paring knife or a pitchfork for the stable's hay.

"Stay _balanced_," Sheik repeated to the girl for the hundredth time. "If you stand like that I can just knock you down with a finger! Widen your stance and—Stop holding the sword so tightly! Goddesses…" He sighed and picked up a wooden sword for himself. "Alright, moving on, you both at least down how to hold a sword, we'll practice some moves, yes?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Can we take a small break?"

Sheik eyes narrowed as he looked at the other. "A break? Yes, because danger is always going to let us have a break. When we are on the verge of death, we will have a sudden moment of bliss just to return to our former pains."

"I didn't ask for a deep reason…" He glanced over at Zelda who, to his surprise, held her sword with determination radiating around her. Even through extremes she didn't seem to have a care in the world when she grew tired, she just strived for more knowledge on how to improve. Link shook his head. "Right, no break."

In front of them, Sheik moved the wooden blade up, then brought it down diagonally, then slashed it horizontally, ending with a short stab to where the chest should be. "Up, down, across, stab. Got it?" He ignored the bewildered looks of the other two. "Link, try that," Sheik commanded as he backed into the clearing for space.

The prince looked at him curiously and exchanged a quick glance with Zelda. "Alright," he sighed dramatically. Link gripped the wooden sword firmly in his hand, staring blankly at the man in front of him. Completely obvious was the taunting in the Sheikah's eyes. He may as well have just shouted out taunts to Link. The prince felt anger begin to grow in his stomach. Ever since they got there, Sheik just _had_ to keep picking fight with him.

Link took in a deep breath as Sheik waited expectantly. The Hylian conducted the moves Sheik had told him. Up, down, across, stab. And to each of them the other boy preformed lithe reflections of the blows with his own blade. Link gritted his teeth when Sheik hissed to go faster.

As the blocks and attacks gained speed, the two began to move all around the clearing, Zelda had to move to not get stepped on. She watched them for a moment until Link slashed instead of stabbed and got hit in the back by the flat of Sheik's sword. He let out a grunt of pain and clenched sat down on the ground where he was at where he spoke.

"Alright, I quit! I really don't feel like doing this right now and—ow!" Link put his hand to his head where Sheik thumped him with the training sword. He looked angrily up to the blond whose eyes were turned up in the corners with amusement.

"Would you rather train with Sheik or face Kamille and Impa?" Zelda asked suddenly. She stood up from where she sat and walked over. "I may not have been around your… company for a long time—well it hasn't even been a week—but I've at least managed to see that you're afraid of both of them," she said with a laugh.

"Great, I'm receiving moral lessons from a delinquent!" Link groaned. He leaned backwards and lay on the ground. Link glanced over at her and sat back up suddenly. "Why, if you're back out here, don't you leave back for your home?" The look Zelda gave him sent chills down his spine. "Right… you're an outcast. Well, that makes two of us. Sheik, how about you?"

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Are you a rebel, outcast, loner, a lil' lone wolf—"

"No, the Sheikah tribe is dead. Impa, a rare few others and I are the only ones left living. I don't think the city folk or even farmers would enjoy having a bunch of warriors brought up on fighting running around their homes. So I live out here."

Link and Zelda looked at the warrior. Zelda had a new respect for him but the prince just bit his lower lip. Even if he managed to get along on his own, Link still wouldn't forgive him for all the times the warrior teased him. Some old memories resurfaced in Link's mind of the times they spent together as children. They were no different than now.

"Zelda, it's your turn."

The girl looked up in surprise and picked up the wooden blade carefully as if it were glass. Sheik moved away from Link who didn't seem to have any intention of moving. She clenched the blade and preformed the series of blows with more precision that Link. Sheik made a point of that as praises and compliments were sent to Zelda not infrequently, loud enough for Link to hear from across the clearing.

Evening came and the trio sat at the small wooden table in the house. Their training clothes lay by the fireplace. Outside rain began to fall heavily to Link's dismay. More rain meant more mud. And more days meant more training which meant he would just have training in the mud. Again. He rubbed his sore back and almost fell of his chair when he forgot there was no back.

Impa and Kamille had not even told them when they'd return or if they'd send letters telling Link and Zelda news. Well, they had not even thought out their plan if they thought that Link was going to stay put. He would leave and head to the city if needed. Link did not expect, however, the suggestion Sheik was to give.

"I realize that you both are probably more than confused and worried. Given no specific order, tomorrow we'll head to Castle Town."

The other two looked at him in awe.

"To the city then…" Zelda said softly. Beside her, Link couldn't do anything but stare. "We'll have to disguise ourselves wont we? Especially you, Prince." She looked over at Link who just sat there with his mouth open and eyes wide. She sighed and continued to eat the food on her plate.

"You're going to _help_ us?" Link finally asked.

Sheik eyed him carefully. "Well, what it seems to me is that I'm stuck in this mess just as you are."

"But what are we going to do in the city other than dodge people who may know us?"

"Don't be so dense, girl!" Link cried as he jumped up from his stool. It was Zelda's turn to stare. "We go in disguise, find out in some way what really is going on, the take action according to our retrieved information."

"You sound like a spy," Sheik snorted.

"Then how do we find out about Kamille and Impa," Zelda shot back dryly.

Both of the boys grew silent. They really didn't even have an idea what they were doing. Link paused for a moment as he recalled the events that led up to before they were driven away. "Kamille said she had to go to the Gerudo Desert before we found out about the dinner … There's a possibility they could be there, yeah?"

Sheik shrugged. "Impa isn't fond of the desert. Neither am I to be honest."

"It's a possibility, though," Zelda said. She gave a sigh and walked down the narrow hallway to the side. "Good night then. I'm going to bed if we're just going traveling early again tomorrow."

* * *

**Lightwolf8: ehehehehe, well, I ran out of fruit snacks halfway through the chapter :( YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND MY CONTROVERSY! Anyway, this is the second story I've updated in two days! Huzzah! I'm getting back into this! Expect updates sooner than 5 year intervals! Haha, review please ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Redemption and Royalty**_

**I just realized… There's something wrong with the centering for the page layout. Curse you fanfiction for bothering me with the smallest irrelevant details! Anyways, remember my fruit snacks? Well now I have coffee! HUZZAH! This really has nothing to do with the story… um… This chapter is a bit longer, I just realized 5 was kinda short. Not really…well, go ahead and read then~**

_**Chapter 6**_

Zelda sat on the back of a light brown mare, trying to calm the stubborn beast as it constantly refused to move where she wanted it to. Eventually she gave up and yanked on the reins to receive a shake of the horse's large head. Sheik got Link a larger mount that he had arguably noted that it would hold up well on their journey, especially as they had to stay nearer the forest and avoid the main roads. The prince continued to argue with him, saying that once they got near the city they would attract attention.

"We aren't going to take the horses into the city. We will dismount once the city is in sight then walk the rest of the way," Sheik replied coolly.

Link snorted. "What's the point of that? We may as well not even take the horses if we're going to walk. They'll get lost." He glanced over at Zelda still struggling with the mare. Sheik's eyes burned in annoyance before he turned away from the other.

"Don't worry about the horses. I'm starting to think they have more sense than you…"

"Excuse me," Link began as he grabbed the reins of the massive horse. "What was that?"

"I said—"

Before an argument could break out between the two boys, Zelda dismounted and walked between them. Both Sheik and Link sent her the same bland, expecting look, unsure what the girl had to say. Zelda shifted uncomfortably as they continued to stare. She opened her mouth to speak, quickly closing it again as she rethought her words. Giving an exasperated sigh she folded her arms across her chest. "Can we just go already? We should have left by now! When we get there it will be well into the night." The other two glanced at each other, silently agreeing on a short-term peace between them.

Just as Link mounted his horse Sheik called him back down. "Maybe you're right… Too much attention. Ride with Zelda." The final words were more of a command than a suggestion that caused both of them to glance over at the farmhand whose brows were furrowed as she tried to get the mare to listen to her. "Zelda," Sheik called, snapping her out of the angry trance. When she looked over he nodded to Link. Zelda dismounted in understanding.

Link took up the reins and Zelda climbed up behind him. The horse became calm with Link controlling, and Zelda noticed this, but as she muttered a small breath of annoyance, the beast reared, almost knocking her off if she didn't grab onto Link's tunic. The prince laughed quietly and ignored the scowl sent his way.

Sheik was already leading his mount into the forest, not bothering to signal Link to follow. It took Zelda to prod him until he realized that the warrior had left before following in pursuit. "Wait!" he called in annoyance.

Once they finally managed to travel without any annoying distractions, both Link and Zelda managed to realize that Sheik was leading them blindly through the forest. Zelda didn't dare comment—Link didn't even either—and allowed the warrior to continue on leading them into the endless woods. If anyone could get them through the forest it was Sheik. But what if he was leading them into a trap, Link thought sullenly. He whispered it to Zelda who rolled her eyes in response.

Around them the light was barely a light, only a weak shine that dappled the forest around them, casting shadows in all directions from the canopy above. The two horses managed to dodge all the obstacles, whether it was a small flowing river or fallen tree that they had to leap over. As unconfident as the farmhand and prince were, they trusted the warrior to lead them out. Zelda more than Link, of course.

The light overhead had not changed yet, giving no indication how long they had been riding. A few hours at the most, for each of them was beginning to grow hungry for a midday meal. All the scenery around them was the same, and to be honest, Sheik wasn't even sure that they weren't going in circles. Occasionally he would glance back at the other two, Zelda gripping the sides of the saddle tightly as Link held the reins to the horse, a blank, thoughtful look on his face. It was best they didn't know that he wasn't sure where they were going. He had originally planned to reach the end of the forest then head to the city by road while walking, but now Sheik was just fine with getting out of the place as soon as possible before Link and Zelda took any notice.

"Why couldn't we just go the way we came with Impa and Kamille?" Link asked suddenly, interrupting the silence around them save for the sound of the horses hooves meeting the earth.

"I said we are going to avoid the roads." Sheik craned his neck to see the other boy who stared at him blankly. Zelda was looking over his shoulder at the warrior, no doubt agreeing that they should have gone the other way. Sheik grimaced at their obliviousness to the risk there was.

"Well my butt hurts," Link added as he managed a small stretch upward.

"That's lovely," Zelda muttered behind him. "Unfortunately, I don't think they make portable thrones."

Link shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he should have showed more authority around her at first—then Zelda wouldn't be making comments that if anyone said to a prince they would be imprisoned or… something. She reminded him of Impa in a way, but a bit quieter. He turned his head around to look at her, relying on the horse to follow Sheik, and studied her for a moment. Link had to be honest, she was quite pretty with long blond hair that was tied back loosely and light blue eyes set in focused expression as she gazed at the forest floor that passed by. He would take her over a random foriegn princess anyday.

She noticed him looking at her after a few moments and raised an eyebrow in amusement as the prince turned away stiffly. As she glanced ahead, more light began to shine through the thinning forest. The small party came to a stop and dismounted, tying the horses' reins around a tree near a small river nearby. Zelda stretched her muscles, sore from sitting behind Link in the saddle. She walked by the mare to wash her face in the river and it kicked out at her. She barely dodged the blow and stared at the horse incredulously. "So much for that," she muttered to herself before walking away.

She sat on the ground beside Link who ate some dried meat and berries that Sheik had in a pack. He offered Zelda some and she graciously accepted. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes until Sheik appeared from the depths of the forest.

"Where'd you go?" Link asked, not looking up at the warrior, instead staring intently at his food. Zelda nudged him in the ribs and he winced while looking up.

Sheik stood before them without tabard or cowl, instead wearing a simple tunic and legging with worn leather boots. If it weren't for the sharp look of the eyes or blond hair the two would have never guessed it was him.

The prince was the first to bother commenting on the warrior's guise. "What's with the outfit? Are we going to be wandering merchants now?"

"No, _we_ need disguises. You can't just stroll into the city gates like that—you'll be recognized on sight. If you had to flee the castle I'll bet you anything that there are guards looking out for you. And Zelda, your hair is too blond and since there are probably wanted signs around for you since the 'killing' incident and you fleeing with this one."

Zelda blinked. She hadn't mentioned the accusation to him at all.

"Impa sent a letter to me before you arrived. I told me everything I needed to know," was his answer to her unasked question.

Link raised a hand. "And we will wear…?"

Sheik began to rummage through his pack and pulled out two sets of clothes. "Go change. But first, Zelda come here, and Link—" he paused to grab a bottle filled with a brown substance "—smear this on your skin." Sheik tossed the bottle to Link who eyed it cautiously.

"It's not something that will burn my skin off is it?"

"If I wanted to kill you I'd have done it already then collected my reward at the castle."

"There's a reward?" Link and Zelda both cried in surprise.

Sheik blinked at them. "Yes, there is."

Link looked away and uncorked the bottle. "Of course there is… Now what's this stuff?"

"That 'stuff' is a special mud that—"

"They make special mud?" Link laughed.

"It will stay on your skin for a few days and won't come off earlier unless you scrub. Hard. It won't dry up; it will just smooth over your skin and feel like nothing is there."

"And it's for…?"

Sheik sighed and threw a bundle of clothes at him. "It will make your skin darker. I'll work on your eyes later." He ignored the questioning glance Link sent him as he walked into the forest.

"What if I'm attacked while I'm changing?"

"Bless the creature that does so!"

Zelda heard Link give a small, annoyed curse directed to Sheik and smiled. The warrior turned to her and took a knife out of his belt. She eyed it curiously for a moment then switched her gaze to Sheik. "What is that for?"

"Turn around," he instructed.

Uncertainly doing so, she felt Sheik hold her hair then, with a fluid motion, he cut off at least a foot or more. Zelda's head bent forward a bit, relieved of the weight but very surprised. She reached to the back of her neck, her hair now only down to her shoulders.

"I'll have to change the color but for now go get dressed."

"The color?" Zelda asked quietly. She glanced down at her fallen hair and she narrowed her eyes. "Well, these disguises better be worth it!"

Sheik chuckled. "They will be. We're a bit more planned than any of those usurpers at the castle probably expect."

"They better be…" She muttered before disappearing off into the trees, going the opposite way from Link.

* * *

"Stop looking everywhere!" Sheik hissed angrily. He yanked the prince's head straight and looked furiously in his eyes.

Link sighed. He wretched the warrior's hands off his face and leaned against a tree. "Fine, fine!" he said with a sigh. Sheik continued to stare into his eyes, and a stinging sensation filled his entire head. It was neither pleasant nor unpleasant, but it still made Link's eyes water. A sharp pain suddenly seared through his forehead and he looked away from the warrior's gaze. "That hurt! What did you do to me?" Quickly he made his way over to the river and plunged his face into the icy waters, rubbing his eyes that burned as if someone poked them with a piece of hot metal.

"Don't rub too hard!" Sheik called to him.

Zelda was laughing from her spot on the ground. Link had volunteered to go first for the color change of his eyes. He doubted what Sheik said about being able to do so, but when he looked into the water he saw that his eyes turned brown.

Link walked back over and eyed Sheik curiously. "What was that?"

"Magic," the Sheikah replied simply.

"Magic?" Zelda repeated. She looked at Link still rubbing his sore eyes.

He looked up and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, if I must say so myself, I look quite good like this." Link jumped into a dramatic pose. Sheik rolled his eyes and shoved his way past him to Zelda.

"Gorgeous, Prince," he muttered sarcastically.

Link looked at Zelda over Sheik's shoulder and she returned his look with her own of amusement. He gave a small smile before speaking once again. "Why is everyone so sarcastic around me? It's not even just you two, its Impa, and Kamille, and Mirek and Malik, and almost everyone else at the castle!"

"Maybe we just can't take you seriously," Zelda replied, her eyes sparkling.

"Exactly," Sheik agreed, not having recognized the teasing in the girl's tone. After several moments he turned to Zelda, ready to repeat the eye color change for her. To his relief, the girl didn't put up nearly as much as a struggle, although she did wrinkle her nose in irritation. After he finished, Zelda rubbed her eyes furiously.

"We need to change your hair too."

Zelda looked up at him with red eyes. "My head won't itch will it? I might not have any hair left…."

Link gave a chuckle as Sheik's eyes narrowed.

"No, but you might feel a bit… different if you mess me up."

"Different?" she asked. Eyeing the warrior curiously, he managed to push her down by the shoulders into a sitting position and lean her head back against the tree.

"Link, hold her head still."

"Hold my head—ow!" Zelda winced as Link grabbed her chin and held her still. She shifted uncomfortably as Sheik knelt down beside her and placed his palm on her forehead. "How can you expect me not to mess you up?" she asked. "Really, I can keep my head still without all this—"

"All done," Sheik said as he looked grimly at the girl. Her head came forward, filling her entire mind with a numbing pain, and would have knocked him unconscious if Link wasn't holding her. If he told the prince what would happen he would blatantly refuse Sheik just to watch him get knocked in the head.

"I think she's unconscious," came Link's response to the events.

Sheik walked over and poked Zelda in the arm, now collapsed awkwardly forward on the forest's ground. "She'll be fine."

"You could have told me…" Zelda said in a muffled tone. She allowed herself to be pulled back into a sitting position by Link. She let her hair drape over her eyes—brown. That was the new color. "I hate your magic," she managed to growl at Sheik who smiled grimly.

Link stood up and wrapped an arm around the warrior's shoulders in a brotherly fashion. "Can you make my hair red?"

Sheik pushed him away with a sigh. "Why in the name of the Goddesses would I do that?"

"So I can look like a Gerudo," he responded, putting on a face of false hurt. "_Sa hasa hai har__aš, Sheik-žanto_."

The Sheikah blinked at him. "Right. We should start moving on again. We were slightly delayed, of course, and if we want to reach the city by sundown then lets go." He lifted up his pack and walked over to where the horses were resting. He swung up on his mount and began to lead it away.

"Wait for us!" Link cried in annoyance. He grabbed Zelda's arm and dragged her over to the brown horse that, upon seeing the girl, sneezed on her dress. Link cast a sidelong glance at Zelda whose lip curled up in disgust. "Come on," he said to her from already up on the horse. She grabbed his hand reluctantly and swung herself up.

They continued on again, glad that they had a small break, but still the tension of riding was beginning to creep into Link and Zelda's bones. The setting sun shone through the thinning trees before them, send an eerie light through the woods. The small party was led by Sheik who kept them at the edge of the canopy, not wanting to venture into the open plains and attract any unwanted attention. Eventually, after what seemed barely any time, the high walls of the castle loomed in the distance.

Sheik jumped off his horse and grabbed his pack before giving the beast a rough pat, sending it back into the woods. He looked at Link and Zelda for them to do the same. Once all had their feet on solid ground again, they began to trek to the road.

"We're going to need different names," Sheik said with his back to the other two as they walked. "Suggestions?"

"Can I be Francinar?" Link asked. He was finally beginning to feel drowsiness take over his body, dragging his feet as they walked.

"I don't even think that's a name," said Zelda from beside him.

"It doesn't have to be, does it?"

"Preferably," Sheik shot back a bit harsher than intended. "Don't make light of this. There _are_ probably guards around every corner searching for you two and there _is_ a great possibility that you can get caught."

Link waved a hand at him, even if he didn't see.

"I'll be Airyn," Zelda stated.

Link cast Zelda a curious look. "I heard that name before…"

"It was my mother's name."

"Calder," called Sheik, now walking on the road several yards in front of them.

"I need a name," Link wailed impatiently.

"It doesn't matter," Zelda said as she purposefully bumped into him. "When we need to call you a name we'll think of it last minute."

Sheik looked back icily. "That better not give us away."

The continued down the road, Link in a deep sulk that brought both Zelda and Sheik down to sour moods as well. None of the spoke to one another, and occasionally they passed travelers or even guards who marched in strict formations. When the guards went by, the small company would stiffen and seem to hold their breaths until they were well away from the intimidating men. For the most part they were ignored, save for the occasional acknowledging nods shared.

The sun had already set by the time they reached the gates that were just about to close for the night. All they had to do was stay there for a day or two then leave without creating a scene. But Sheik had some doubts that even doing that would be more difficult than planned. He led the Link and Zelda past the two guards stationed at the gate, looking at their expressions as the prince and 'killer' passed by. His body tensed, ready to fight just in case they were recognized, but both of them went through the gates easily, simply regarded as any other ordinary travelers.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Tahdahs! I just ran out of motivational coffee. Regarding the story(not really, more with the last chapter): I can't see Zelda having a sword… She has one in Twilight Princess in the scene with Zant, blah blah blah but I don't know… She uses arrows a lot in the games too. Or just magic. What do you guys think? Weapon suggestions anyone? Oh, and Link name suggestions? I didn't feel like thinking. Spanx to you! Haha… spanx ;) This might be the last update for a week or two b/c I'm gunna be busy (and its my birthday in 2 days! Huzzah!) Happy early 4****th**** of July to ze Americans! Wow this is really long. Next chapter might be longer than this one, too! Reviews por favor?**

**Short Translation:**

"_Sa hasa hai har__aš, Sheik-žanto_."/"It _is _my real self, Sheik."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Redemption and Royalty**_

**A/N: Merrrrrppp… Shh, I was always here, don't lie! Yum~ I've been trying to upload this story for 3. Effin. Hours. THREE! :( I feel the need to go viciously stab something repeatedly... anyways...**

_**Chapter 7**_

Link put his feet up on the table with his stool tipped on its legs. Zelda sat across from him in the small, cozy inn. She smiled to herself as she looked over to Sheik, conversing with the innkeeper. If the warrior walked over, Link in his sprawled position would be a free attempt for Sheik causing him torment. Link opened one of his eyes to look at Zelda in amusement.

"Maynard," he said simply with a grin.

"Try again," came Zelda's reply. To be honest, she was getting annoyed with the random names the prince came up with.

"Caskam!"

"No."

"Mortimer?"

"Can you stop?"

Link pushed himself back into an upright sitting position and stretched across the table, although his arms barely made it halfway across the large slab of wood. He looked over to Sheik then rubbed tired eyes. "I'm exhausted…. Didn't sleep at all last night…"

"Bed not soft enough?" Zelda mocked.

With narrowed brown eyes, Link leaned forward. "You do realize who I am, right?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She looked uncertain for a moment, as if deciding some major verdict, then leaned forward as well, enough that she was about to push her stool over. "Some outcast prince?" she asked quietly.

Link knocked over his own stool as he bent even closer to Zelda. Their faces were barely inches away, and even with false tension between them, neither batted an eyelash. Link was about to speak once more, to send back a sharp remark to the farmhand, but Sheik had walked over and gave a loud 'ahem.'

The quarreling pair sat back down for a moment, not because of the sight of Sheik (although he did catch their attention), but because of the man standing beside him. Almost twice as broad as Sheik, but at least a head short, the man was small and brusque, with a fiery beard and bushes above his clouded eyes.

The man opened his mouth to speak, and both Link and Zelda expected some monstrous booming to come from him, but instead the man was rather quiet, something neither of the two expected.

"Welcome, I heard your story from this here man, and I assure you that you late coming last night was not a bother. With all that's going around… people tend to stay out of the Castle Town." He noticed Link give a start, and he held up a massive hand. "But that we can talk of later. Name's Makew, family's been owning this here inn for years and years. The Horse's Head, yeah that's what we're called. And, if you're interested, there's a tavern down them stairs over to the left. Now, I told you my name, so what're yours, so we can actually talk?"

"Airyn," Zelda said sweetly with a dip of her head. She looked over to Link, unable to suppress the giggles that rose in her throat when she looked at his incredulous face.

Link's eyes quickly scanned the room around him, hoping to find some help. Instead, his eyes met Sheik's, and the warrior just seemed to silently mock him. Link then turned his attention back to Makew and said in response, "Brynold." He watched Makew give a small nod in recognition, but behind him, Sheik mouth had been pinched into a tight line as he tried to hold back the expression of amusement that threatened to break through.

Zelda shot a furious glance at Sheik, giving a silent threat with her eyes. The man noticed it and looked to Sheik behind him in confusion. To reassure Makew, the warrior said something quietly, resulting in a nod from the other.

"Well," Makew began again, "I heard you're in a bit of trouble." Link's gaze hardened at the mention, but the innkeeper raised his hands. "I don't mean to intrude, really I don't, so I'm not goin' ask." He paused and glanced around the small wooden lobby. Off to the side several other men sat talking with a cup in each their hands. A man sat at a center table, with a map laid in front of him. Beside from the few stranglers, no one was there along with the three who remained in their disguises. "Never can be too careful nowadays…."

"Is it bad?" Link asked suddenly.

Makew looked surprised and glanced over his shoulder to Sheik who was resting idly against a wall. "You've heard then…"

Link blinked. He began to hope that his sudden question wouldn't keep the man from telling them what was going on, especially if speaking of it was only to be done in caution. Looking to Sheik for some assistance, he bit his lip and decided that the other wouldn't help. So he looked to Zelda who returned the gaze with raised brows.

She turned to Makew and tipped her head down a bit. "You see, we haven't heard the whole story, just that something is going on. We don't mean to force you into telling us if it is risky, but if you can spare the time we would be much obliged."

Both Link and Makew stared at Zelda in surprise. Even Sheik had lifted his head from the formality in her voice. But Zelda's words stung. They were cold, but also sweet, and to prove the first would be impossible unless one could easily persuade a crowd saying 'Just because it is.' It was a silent force almost, and Makew's eyes grew wide. He hadn't planned on telling them if they knew, but the girl's words made it seem like he didn't need to explain. But he would feel pretty damn horrible if he didn't. So he just leaned in to the table as he took up a stool.

"Word is the prince went against the Council on some odd matters, even against the King and Queen of Farral. I guess it was pretty offensive, 'specially since they're sending him to a private execution…"

Link's mouth dropped to the floor in amazement. His now brown eyes stared at the man before him in disbelief. He looked over to Sheik, surprising Link even more to see that the warrior's own face mirrored his. The only one with an unreadable expression was Zelda who sat there with her hands folded on her lap and her eyes staring intently at Makew as he continued.

"Guess there was some girl from Ordon—she killed another girl I heard, even tried to get to the others if some of them farm folk didn't grab her and bring her to the Council—and that prince helped her get free just to help him with whatever it was he wanted to do to the rulers of Farral and the Council. Well, she escaped apparently, and there's a pretty damn price for her head."

"But there's none for m-the princes?" Link asked.

Makew shook his head. "Don't need it. There was. I guess he got away but the guards found him and removed the ransom."

And for the first time during the entire sitting, Sheik actually spoke. "Who's in charge?"

"Don't know. Someone from the council, I've heard. Starts with an 'M'…" He trailed off and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can't remember actually. But I guess there's new members of the Council now, since a few of the others were sidin' with the prince. Madness, really."

"Madness…" Link repeated monotonously.

Makew looked around once more and lowered his voice to a whisper. "And, the Council has hired magic users."

Sheik pushed himself away from the wall to be facing Makew directly. "Magic?" he asked suspiciously.

The innkeeper raised his hands again. "Don't know for sure, but that's the word going around." He looked around at the three. "I needa get goin' now…. Hope I was some help. Calder, Airyn, Brynold," he said with a nod of his head as he acknowledged each of them before turning away. "If you need anything else, just call."

Sheik watched him walk away and turned to the stairs on his left. "Upstairs…. Now."

* * *

Link sat on the floor, his back against the small bed. His head rested on his knees and he made no move when Zelda sat beside him. Sheik paced the center of the room quickly, muttering words to himself in growls. The tension they all felt was too great for any words, not even cursing their hates out loud could ease the stifling heat that remained like a full-fledged flame inside each of them. But that didn't mean that at least one of them did not try the futile method.

The prince jumped from the ground, surprising Zelda as he bumped the bed into the wall violently. He went over to the wall and gave it a kick with his booted feet. His chest heaved with each shaky breath that seemed to sound through his entire being. "He's a liar, a thief, some no good, damn bastard who has no right. He has no right to—"

"To sit on the throne and declare you dead?" Sheik interrupted. Link turned around quickly and would have said something if the other boy did not continue. "He has more of a right at this time than you. What are you going to do? Come back to life and confront whoever it is? Let us pray that the Goddesses bless your very soul. Because then you really will be dead, in reality and in mind."

Zelda still sat on the floor, looking up at the two. Her expression had softened to one of sympathy when she looked at the prince who still was hot with fury. She knew what he felt—she experienced that anger and distress not too long ago. Biting her lip until it began to bleed just a little, Zelda felt her buried laments begin to be uncover themselves.

It hadn't been long since Malon died. In the fire or by the knife, either way death was death. She tried not to remember anything, but if she did not remember that fateful night, then she could not understand where she was now. At first she refused to think of it, but soon the memories would creep into her mind at night and she realized by some miraculous force that perhaps it was the Goddesses in control of their fates. At least that's what Zelda hoped. She absolutely dreaded the thought of some malevolent being playing with them like puppets.

Through the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Link move quickly, and she stood up, half expecting him to move towards Sheik. Instead, he turned to the bed and looked in curiosity at Zelda who looked away in embarrassment. He watched her for a moment, studying the dark hair that fell to her shoulders.

He gave a weak smile in spite of his former anger. He had to admit, Sheik did a pretty nice job on their disguises. Link shook his head quickly, surprising himself with his thoughts at that time.

"It was Malik…" he whispered.

Sheik and Zelda looked to him.

"Who?" Sheik asked the prince with an emotionless face.

When Link did not answer, Zelda turned to him. "The High Counselor," she said. Sheik nodded slowly.

"You don't know that," he directed towards Link who glared in response. "I'm going for a walk." Sheik went out the door, leaving Link and Zelda behind him, and headed out of the inn to the gray streets of the Castle Town. He headed toward the square, expecting to see people crowding around the fountain just like they did last time he was there. But this time the only ones in sight were the merchants at their stalls and the few people shopping.

The women that gossiped in the corners, their voices louder than they presumed, were not there and the corner was empty in shadows, and it was unnaturally quiet. A stray dog was sitting on the ground lazily, making no move as a shopper would walk by. Usually it would leap up happily, and try to get its new target to play fetch with it even for the shortest while.

Sheik gave a sigh. So the Council got its hand on magic holders then? He shook his head. Everything was becoming too risky. Tomorrow, he said firmly in his mind, is when we will leave. Just the sound of other men having magic sent chills down his back. Really, this whole reason was why he tended to stay in the woods, away from the rest of civilization.

He ran his fingers along his chin, still not used to having his bare skin exposed. Shifting uncomfortably in the tunic, he wondered how anyone found it comfortable.

But then wasn't the time to think about that. Placing a hand on his stomach, he felt for the daggers that were strapped tightly around his waist, making sure they were still there. Well, they accomplished their mission of finding out what exactly was going on, and all there was to do now was to go back to Sheik's home and figure out what to make of it.

Without doubt Link would try to convince Sheik to let him go and confront Malik. And Zelda…. Sheik had no idea as to what the girl might do. She seemed uncertain, and a growing knot in Sheik's stomach made sure that he knew that he was worried for her. As long as she didn't try anything stupid herself, everything would be fine.

A sharp prod in Sheik's arm caught his attention. The warrior turned to look at a girl, no older than fifteen, standing with a basket before him. She gave a great smile, her red lips stretching cheek to cheek. Her face was shadowed from the setting sun, and when Sheik tried to catch her eye she looked away.

"Sorry, I was just trying to catch your attention," she said. "Would you like a roll? From the bakery they are. There aren't as many people out today and, well… you know, we're just trying to get rid of them."

Sheik shrugged. He reached for one, only to have his hand slapped away. He looked at the girl whose eyes were still lowered.

"You _do _have money right? It's not like I'm giving these out for free, y'know."

Sheik frowned. He patted his pockets, and shook his head. "None on me. Must've left it at the inn."

He looked at the girl, still standing there with her eyes staring at the ground as if it held the secret to immortality. She ignored him, almost forgetting that Sheik even stood there. He turned around to leave.

"The inn you said?" she asked suddenly. "You're a traveler then?"

"Yes, yes I'm a traveler. Now if you'd excuse… me…." His voice trailed off when the girl began to stare directly at him. Her eyes, a piercing red, held letters of some ancient tongue written like in around the pupil. She gave a small smile, noticing his awe.

"It doesn't happen to be the same inn where the prince and the killer are supposedly staying is it…?" she asked softly.

Sheik took a step back. He looked at her, his mouth slightly parted from wanting to make up so excuse. But what? Stupid, he thought angrily to himself. Of course someone would notice any suspicious party. But that couldn't have given them away…. The three of them looked nothing like their original selves. It had to have been someone who _knew_.

"What, are you going to stand there all day?" the girl asked. She gave a sigh. "By order of Royal Decree, I am hereby given the permission to bring you before the Council to explain your crimes by way of any means."

She reached her hand into the basket and pulled out a small knife quickly. She lunged at Sheik, still standing in place with surprise. Narrowly he dodged the blow, and he unsheathed his own hidden weapons.

He met another of the girl's attacks, impressed with her speed. But she lacked in strength. Sheik blocked every blow from her knifes with his own – and the recoil was not felt. After several moments of the silly play, he could see the girl getting annoyed.

She jumped back, her eyes flashing. With a swish of her hand, a stack of crates that had been stacked beside one of the buildings flew at Sheik. He easily dodged them, but the sound of the alarm caused him to freeze in fear.

A sudden feeling of regret washed over him. If anything happened to either Link or Zelda he'd be the one that would have to deal Impa and Kamille. Sheik grabbed another of his daggers from his belt, sending in flying in the other girl's direction. She sidestepped the weapon with ease, and gave another flick of her wrist to have water from the fountain crash down on Sheik like a wave.

He gave a strangled gasp as water filled his mouth. Sheik managed to catch a glimpse of the girl waving her hands in the air. So she was one of the magic holders, he thought sullenly.

A crowd of soldiers began to flood into the square, surrounding Sheik with swords and spears as he tried to prevent himself from drowning. Something wrapped around his chest, surprising Sheik as he was not able to detect anything.

Probably he should have been planning for Link and Zelda's safety for the time, but all he could focus on was the girl with the red eyes standing before him, a smirk planted onto her face. His gaze changed, however, when a guard brought two figures forward, both of them too familiar for comfort.

"You idiots!" Sheik managed to choke out, seeing both Link and Zelda struggling against their captors, each with bloodied bruises.

Link shifted when he met Sheik's eyes, getting him a rough kick in the shin from the soldier that hold him. Zelda dropped her gaze, refusing to even struggle when one of the soldiers gripped her arms even tighter.

Around them stood a circle, a large wall of men. To prevent any eyes from seeing, Sheik thought angrily.

"Welcome back, welcome back!" called a voice, all too sweet to be true. The trio turned their attention to Malik, walking towards Sheik who stood bound in the center. He looked at the warrior for a moment and smirked. "Impa's nephew, I presume."

Sheik scowled and was about to open his mouth to speak. Link managed to beat him to it, spitting out venomous words that caught Malik's attention.

"You don't deserve those robes," Link growled, taking note of the fine cloth the man wore. The emblem of Hyrule was stitched into the hems, and Link spat in that direction. "I still wonder if you even deserve death!" He let out a yell when the soldier holding him squeezed Link's arms together painfully.

Malik walked up to the prince. "I don't?" he asked sincerely. "Well, how unfortunate…. Care to tell me what you can do to stop it?" He put his face up to Link's and laughed. "How amusing. Go on then, take them away." Malik turned away, practically ambling back up to the castle.

Sheik looked after the man, then to Link and Zelda. Any plan? their eyes seemed to say. Biting his lip, Sheik struggled against the bonds that were wrapped tightly around his body. He slid his fingers up his stomach, shifting uncomfortably, and he managed to grab the small, pin-like needles he kept hidden for times like this.

A guard walked up to Sheik, roughly grabbing him by the hair, and began to drag him along, following Malik. Link and Zelda fell into step behind him. They noticed the warriors struggling, and with a small burst of hope, they exchanged glances.

Link nodded his head past Zelda slightly, and she blinked in understanding. Just as Sheik began to loosen the binds that held him together, he kicked at the back of the soldier's legs, causing him to fall down in weakening. Before the others figured out what had happened, Link and Zelda shifted to the side, right as one of Sheik's needles lodged itself in each of the guard's foreheads.

Sheik grabbed the wrists of the pair, and began to hurriedly drag them through the uncertain crowd. Yelling started all around them, and Sheik had to pull Zelda to the ground to stop her from having her head cut right off.

"Come on," he hissed to her. He looked at Zelda, seeing the fear hidden in her eyes.

She began to speed up, running through the crowd of soldiers that were too far from the capturers to see or understand what had happened. Once out of the group, a crowd had begun to gather outside from the commotion.

The trio rushed past them, knocking torches out of their hands, spreading fire to the ground. Zelda froze in shock when she ran into a man, causing him to drop the torch he held and send it collapsing to the dirt. It caught onto her dress, and Zelda gasped. She tried stomping it out violently. The flames and the commotion shook her to the very core.

Who am I going to 'kill' today, I wonder, Zelda thought. She froze in her tracks, and Link, now several yards away looked back at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked furiously. He ran back up to her and began to drag her away, but not before taking not of the shocked expressions of the people around her.

A guard managed to get through the alleys, appearing right before the two. He raised his sword, about to knock at least one of them down. Another sword stuck itself right through the man's chest from behind, causing him to sink down into his own pool of blood.

Link and Zelda looked up to see Sheik, already running for the gates once more. He ran into the stables and the young boy who was currently watching over the animals grew wide-eyed with fear as Sheik grabbed his shoulders.

"What's your best horse, boy?" he asked.

The boy stood in fear, shaking his head. When Sheik drew a knife the boy ripped himself away. "The black one! In the first stable on the right!"

Sheik grabbed the reins of the horse, thankful that the beast was already saddled. He tossed the boy a gold coin. "Keep your mouth shut," he said.

Exiting the stables, he threw another dagger, having it land right in the middle of the chest of a man who was trying to drag Zelda away. Sheik ran up to the girl and, grabbing her by the waist, pulled her over to the horse and lifted her up. He called to Link. The prince turned his attention away from the group of soldiers who began to rush towards him and ran up to Sheik and the horse.

Link mounted the beast, almost knocking Zelda down in the process, and looked down to the warrior who drew more knives from his tunic. "Aren't you coming?" he asked angrily.

Sheik shook his head. "Go on! I'll meet up with you two later!"

"You can't seriously be staying to fight them!" Zelda yelled to him just as Sheik threw a handful of daggers at the advancing men. "You'll get killed, and—"

"I'll be fine, get a move on!" Sheik slapped the rump of the horse, causing it to rear and almost knock Zelda and Link off. "Before they close the drawbridge!"

The horse rushed off with Zelda looking over Link's shoulder at the warrior. Link leaned forward, pushing Zelda down as well, so that their faces were completely shrouded with the growing shadows.

Sheik was left watching as the other two rode off. Impa and Kamille would have his head, if Malik's little lapdogs didn't get it first. But Sheik wasn't worried about the soldiers, and in truth he felt a bit of guilt for killing them.

He looked up to see the red eyed girl standing before him. Sheik gave a wry smile. He'd feel no guilt for her, however. It seemed that in that damned world he was forced into by the two unlucky individuals the only rule was kill – or be killed. And quite honestly, Sheik had no intentions of losing right then.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Goodness gracious me! It's been so long… yet it really doesn't feel like it. Anyways, sorry 'bout the long break. I started writing more non-fanfictiony things lately, and then my writing style changed so I had to switch it again to start writing this… Ugh, I wish I was better at updating. Sorry if there are some mistakes, I was in an old mood while writing this… I seem to have a lack of an attention span. Do they sell those? I really need one… HA! I DID UBER LONG CHAPTER! Well, longer than usual. SHH.**


End file.
